


The Attacked Prince

by OneFanderOutOfMany



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Slight Violence, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFanderOutOfMany/pseuds/OneFanderOutOfMany
Summary: Prompt: The hero shows up at the villain’s doorstep one night. They’re shivering, bleeding, scared. There’s also a slightly dazed look in their eyes– they were drugged. They look like they were assaulted. Looking up at the villain, swaying slightly as they’re close to passing out, they mumble “…didn’t know where else to go…” then collapse into the villain’s arms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short but I saw this post on Tumblr and I couldn't resist.

Roman's POV:

The Prince was walking through town greeting fans and heading home after a long day. He came across a small ally way and heard small cries coming from inside. He walked in spotting a small kitten howling. Once he got about 3 feet away and rather far from the exit, the cat stopped meowing and Roman was pinned to a wall with a knife pressed to his throat.

Logan's POV: 

Logan was sitting in the living room on his recliner, he was reading a book and sipping on hot chocolate, when a weak knock sounded at the door. 

Logan stood, placing the book and mug down, just as he reached the door another weak knock was heard. He open, and unlocked the door to find his enemy The Prince, or as others know him Roman, leaning on the door frame for support.

He said one thing before colasping into Logan's arms. It was barely a whisper. "I didn't know where else to go..."


	2. Fix Ups and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan patches Roman up and they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People were asking for a second part so I decided- (Hey maybe it would be a good idea!) Small warnings- Mention of blood, mention of injuries, I making this up as I go...

Logan POV:

Logan quickly picked up the other with quite a bit of effort and carried him over to the couch where he laid him down, trying not to jostle him too much. Once Roman was settled, Logan ran off to get the first aid kit below the bathroom sink. He returned slightly after and started working on the injuries.

He pulled up the hero's shirt to see the expense of the hits, he paled slightly at the look of blood building up at the abdomen, and quickly set to work cleaning the cuts, they seemed to be done with a blade of some sort. After cleaning the blood and cut, Logan wrapped Roman's stomach with bandages and sit back to calm down a bit. Logan moved to the other's face, seeing smaller cut and bruises starting to form, he quickly got to work on the smaller attacks.

Roman POV:

Roman woke up to the smell of something cooking and some kind of fabric wrapped around his stomach, the rest of his upper body ride of his shirt, he shivered slightly and slowly sat up, before groaning and setting one hand on his head. As he looked around he quickly realized he wasn't in his home and tried to remember what had happened. 

-flashback!!-

Roman stumbled down the sidewalk, using the wall to help keep himself up. He wasn’t quite sure where he was going, just trusting his gut to take him where he needed to go. A couple minutes later he ended up in front of his enemy, Logic’s home. He shook it off, and the hurt hero knocked as hard as he could in his weakened state, he waited a bit and knocked again, trying to see if the other was home and anxiously hoping he was, as darkness started sweeping through his vision. Finally, Logic opened the door and Roman mumbled a couple of words before the dark forcefully took over.

-end of flashback!!-

As he blinked back to the future he heard a calm, familiar voice from across the room. "It's about time you had awaken, I just finished dinner, and you've been out for at least 7 hours." Logic said walking over where Roman half sat and crouched in front of the other. "Are you still in pain?" Roman chuckled emptily. "Well if you consider feeling like I have a hangover pain, then yeah." He said sarcastically, Logic rolled his eyes before standing and walking somewhere else, a moment later he came back with headache medicine and a cup of water. "Here." He says, holding out two pills and a glass of water, Roman greedily gulped down the water with the pills, before setting it on the coffee table. "Thanks," Roman replied.

The villain held out a hand, "Well as I said I just finished making dinner, and it would be a shame to let it go to waste." Roman stretched out his own hand and Logic helped him stand, and balance. Together the two made their way over to the dining room, each taking a seat and eating the spaghetti that Logic cooked, making comments every once and a while, but overall there wasn't much conversation.

Logan POV:

Once the two were done with dinner, Logan stood and emptied the plates in the sink. "I don't understand, why didn't you go to Cat-tastic? (A/N yeah that's a joke) he can heal." From the corner of his eye, Logan saw Roman shake his head slightly. "I'm not sure, my body just kinda, took me here." Logan nodded his head, continuing to wash the dishes.

no one's POV

Later when the two went to sleep, (Roman in a guest bed) Logan couldn't help but think of the tanned skin, and defined muscles of Roman and Roman couldn't stop thinking about the striking blue eyes of Logan.

Neither of them got as much sleep as they would've liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! I hope you liked this chapter!! I've never really written about injuries and I could probably use some work at it...
> 
> Hope you all have or had a great day!! Seeya Niteowls <3


	3. The Feelz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan attempt at their usual fights, but for some reason, they feel-- guilt?? for hurting each other??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter was mostly inspired by Hopelessoul who commented on the last chapter and gave me the idea!!

Logan POV:

The next day Logan awoke to a missing bottle of pain killers, breakfast on the table, and no Roman. He just shrugged and went on with his day, but he couldn't help the nagging voice in the back of his head. 'Is he ok? Will he get worse? What if he gets attacked again and doesn't get help in time-' But the villain pushed those particular thoughts to the back of his head, not wanting to deal with disgusting emotions.

Once the night began to fall, Logan set out of his home as Logic, coming to a stash of rare metal and attempting at breaking into said place, easily doing so. 'Really, they know I can break open these safes, are they just not trying?' Logic quickly entered the room, and levitating a few boxes- okay more than a few but who needs details right? And pulling out a small bot that his partner that is known for making all of his equipment- Vigilant, a play off of a certain disorder the one has- and the small contraption on the ground.

After a few minutes, he heard the voice of his enemy. "FREEZE VILLAIN!" Logic turned a plain neutral but intimidating look on his face, similar to a strict teacher, and started talking to The Prince. "Ah, it seems you have finally arrived, took you long enough." Logic said, a small smirk playing on his face. Though as he fought to force himself to keep eye contact, he couldn't help but remember the tan skin and relaxed expression that was much more beauti- WAIT OFF TOPIC!

He fought the blush that was threatening to appear on his face, and to avoid such thoughts again, turned to his work, quickly grabbing and pocketing the device that had finished and turned to leave, all the while Prince was going through a spiel about how "he will be brought to justice!"

Roman POV:

Roman heard of the robbery, and quickly made his way over- superspeed was a gift at times like this. After a spiel and Logic trying to leaVE WHILE HE WAS SPEAKING RUDE! The two were neck and neck, as usual, hitting and missing equally, Roman did end up pinning the other to the ground, but he could NOT understand why doing this made him so flustered? It was just seeing the others pale skin practically glowing in the moonlight, and striking blue eyes right up close seemed to make him want to fill in the small gap between them- I mean it wouldn't be too hard- NO Roman get a hold of yourself!

Anyway, The Prince got the metal and it went back to the safe, and the two went home.

No one POV:

The two of them both felt extremely guilty for all the hits they got on the other, but still couldn't find out WHAT started this? (what is this feeling so sudden and new-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman, son, for calling yourself a romantic you sure are oblivious!!
> 
> Hope you all liked the story and as always I hope you have or had a great day!! Seeya niteowls <3


	4. IM SO SORRY TwT (not a chapter)

IM NOT DEAD (yet ;p)

I don't even have an excuse, other than I have not been keeping up with any of my stories here... oops

Actually, I havent been writing too much either way, uh so ya. 

I can't even say things have been going on bc its things I should be able to handle (but kinda cant sometimes if im honest)

ANYWAY I'll try and get some stuff out but im not completely sure, seen as it is time for school and honestly im usually rly good with keeping up with work but idk this year /w\

ok uh, thats it... ill try and get smth out and I hope to see yall soon! (and that ur not too mad) 

bye, nightowls!


	5. Talk about it? Nah,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virge and Pat try and help their friends through their emotional pain

(Roman POV)

"-and I just can't figure out what's going ON!" I throw myself back on the couch as my long, VERY important, VERY EMOTIONAL rant comes to an end.

"Well, kiddo I believe what you're describing, is a crush!" Patton says tapping the point of his finger on my nose. I sputter opening my eyes and looking at the man who DARE say I have a crush ON THE ENEMY!

"Patton that is ridiculous! Preposterous! Unbelievable! That can't be!" Patton just chuckles and leans back in his chair. "I don't see a problem, love is love, even if they ARE considered an enemy, does that really matter?" "YES!" I say, boosting myself up, and jumping on my feet. "Logic is causing havoc on the city, and I am the one who needs to stop it! I can't LIKE him! I'm fighting him DAILY!" Patton just shakes his head and stands, as the timer goes off. "Whatever you say!" He calls behind his shoulder, a smile still on his face.

(Logan POV)

"-I just can't wrap my head around what this could be Virgil," I say putting a hand on my head. 

Virgil sets his hand on my back and a Chesire grin is on his face. "What is that look for?" I ask confused. He just shrugs. "I dunno L, I'm not good with this kinda' stuff ya' know?" I nod, not knowing where this is going. "But from what I'm hearing is you, my friend, have a crush on 'this one man you refuse to say the name of'." He mocks my voice when saying the last part before standing and walking over to the couch, away from where I'm sitting in my recliner. 

I shake my head from it's wandering as I stare at the couch AGAIN. "No, that could not be happening! I'm... not exactly on 'good terms' with this particular man and- you don't care do you." I sigh as he just keeps looking at me with an unamused expression on his face, one eyebrow raised. "Look, like I said, I'm not good with this stuff. But, if what I think is right, then you should probably talk it out with him, get to know him and see if he likes you back." "'Talk it out' he says," I sigh rubbing between my eyes and pushing my glasses up.

**Author's Note:**

> (I wrote this during free time in class.) Heya I hope you all have or had a great day!! Seeya later niteowls (and earlybirds!!)


End file.
